A cullen chat room!
by twilight101janeyshka
Summary: Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Bella, Alice, and Rose are all in a chat room, doing random things! Read to see what kind of random things they will do! PLEASE READ!
1. I'm lost

**Another chat room!**

**Hope you like it!!!!**

***twilight101janeyshka***

**All the Cullen family is in this story and Jacob! **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Jasper, Alice, Rose, Bella and logged on._

Alice: Hey everyone!

Jasper: What's up?

Alice: Oh…nothing

Jasper: Alice! What do you mean 'Oh nothing' the last time you said that we all went to jail!? Plus we just started the story and you're going to start something funny?

Alice: I'm sorry jazz but…I'm hiding from Emmett he was being mean! (Lying!)

Bella: What did Emmett do to you Alice?

Alice: He…He called you a wana be vampire!

Bella: WHAT?! Wait I am a wana be vampire but why are you hiding when he was being mean?

Alice: Oh look! A flying carrot!

Bella: WHERE? (Sob)

_Edward logged on_

Edward: hey what's going on??

Alice: I'LL WONT SAY A WORD!

Rose: Alice just be quiet and let's hide…NOW!

Alice: If he was going to get us I would have seen it! DUH!

Rosalie: Okay…but I think he's coming I got a feeling…any way What are we going to do? (Sob)

Alice: Idk…But lets talk about…Bella's relationship, I heard you was going out with Edward!

Bella: Alice…I do go out with Edward plus I kind of live with you!

Rose: Ya…can you excuse me for a second?

_Rose logged off._

Everyone: O…Kay? That was fast…

_Emmett logged on_

Emmett: WHERE'S ROSE?!

Alice: I'M NOT SAYING A WORD! YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT!

Emmett: Alice you helped her! I know your hand writing!

Alice: O_O

_Emmett and Alice logged off_

Edward:…

Bella:…

Jasper:….Any gay

Bella and Edward: WTH?

Jasper: Oh "Any gay" Is when Emmett, Rose, Alice, or ya, did something stupid

Bella: Okay, can someone tell me what day it is?! Is it act like Bella knows what you talking about and go along with it?

Edward: .Lord

Bella and Jasper: What?!

Edward: Jasper! Come you have to see this!

Jasper: Alright?

_Jasper logged off_

_Edward logged off_

Bella: HELLO? WHAT ABOUT ME?! I'M I THE ONLY ONE LOST HERE?! NO ONE LOVES ME ANY MORE!AHHHH!THE FLYING CARROT IS BACK!

_Bella logged off_


	2. chicken noodle soup

**Here random talking!**

**Is too stupid for a name!!**

**Please review!**

***twilight101janeyshka***

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Bella's .

OK! IF THEY LEAVE ME LIKE THAT THEN I'LL TALK TO MYSELF!!!!!

**Chicken: Bella**

**Soup: herself**

**Noodle: Herself**

Chicken: Hello

Soup: hi

Chicken: what you doing?

soup: eating chocolate

chicken: pfft

soup: what?

Chicken: I dunno?!

Soup: Wait who are you talking to?

Chicken: myself DUH! Who do you think I was talking to?

Soup: me

Chicken: who's me?

Soup: you

Chicken: nooo you me

Soup: noooo me you

Chicken: what are we talking about? I'm lost!

Soup: don't worry self you'll catch up

Noodle: Hey

Chicken: who's this?

Soup: you, me, I

Chicken:……

Noodle: so, what I'm talking about?

Chicken: I'm gonna go

Soup: don't leave you!

Chicken: WHAT?! UGH! Whatever! Bye!

Soup: I'll go with myself!

_Chicken and soup logged off._

Noodle: Hello?! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THE FLYING CARROTS!!!!!!!!

**That was stupid and random but I couldn't think of anything!**

**Please give me ideas I'll use them too!**

**Please review!**

***twilight101janeyshka***


	3. Taking a break, I told on Jasper

**Here goes the second chapter:**

***twilight101janeyshka***

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Alice logged on_

Alice: That was close!

_Emmett logged on_

Emmett: ALICE! For now on I'm shopping for myself!

Alice: What?! It wasn't that bad!

_Rose, Edward and Bella logged on_

Rose: That was the funniest thing I ever did in a while.

Edward: I had front row seats! Oh and sorry Bella that I didn't told you early, it was FUUNY! Alice and Rose put a fake picture of Emmett in P'Js with a teddy bear that said 'I'm gummy bear hear my roar!' in one of the school's signs! But to top it all of they painted it on Emmett's jeep! HOT PINK!

Emmett: That's it I'm leaving I said to let it go!!

Rose: Me too! People thinking that I'm dating a gay bird!

Emmett: What?!

Rose: Just log off Emmett

Emmett: fine!

_Emmett and Rose logged off_

Bella: Jezz! That must have sucked man! Why didn't I have a part of it Alice?

Alice: Easy you're a bad lair

Bella: What does that have to do with it?

Alice: I dunno is a fact right?

Bella: That is really mean Alice you're hurting me!

Edward: Alice stop hurting Bella!

Alice: Oh alright! I forgive you

Bella: What?! You hurt me!

Alice: Ya, I hurt you because you said I hurt you that made Edward hurt me hurt you.

Bella: Okay you need help I'm getting Jasper!

Alice: No! Were taking a break!

Bella: Why?

Alice: I told Emmett and Rose on him

Bella and Edward: What did he do?

Alice: Okay, He did a joke on them…When Emmett and Rose went to the mall, he made rose…flirt with a strange ugly looking lady, and strangely enough the lady didn't mind she just flirted back, then Jasper made Emmett flirt with an actual gay guy, and they almost kissed! And they blamed me for it but I blurted jasper's name and now he's mad at me…There.

Edward: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GOTTA CONGRATE JASPER!

Bella: -LOL- Why would Jasper do that! Ha-ha! That is soooo wrong in soooo many levels!

Alice: Stop laughing!!!!!

_Everyone logged off _

**Is ok but I couldn't think of anything! Please review! *twilight101janeyshka***


	4. pervertsmithjacob!

**Hey here the 4****th**** chap.**

**Please review and give me ideas!**

***twilight101janeyshka***

_Edward, Jacob, Jasper and Bella logged on_

Jasper: What up people I'm a little hyper!

Edward: WHAT DID THEY DONE TO YOU!

Jacob: You know some of us don't care!

Bella: Shut up Jacob I want to know!

Jacob: Okay

Jasper: Well…Alice-

Edward: That is disturbing

Bella: What?!

Edward: Well, Alice and Jasper…you know…Well…you know!

Jacob: WTH! Why would someone want to hear that!

Bella: Oh my god! That is disturbing! Jasper!

Jasper: Sorry it was her idea!

Bella: Please Just! Just take a chill pill and go back to normal! I can't stand thinking…THAT!

Jasper: Sheesh! Alright!

_Jasper logged off._

_Alice logged on_

Alice: MAN! Jasper logged off! I really need him!

_Alice logged off_

Jacob: You know I always wondering why I'm here but then (Thinking of Bella) but is worth it

Edward: Get her out of your head mutt!

Jacob: Sorry! Sorry that she is so good looking!

Edward: THAT IS IT YOUR GETTING IT NOW JACOB BLACK!

_Edward logged off Jacob got disconnected_

**Edward is chasing Jacob in the meadow and it all ends up to a big cat fight nothing big! **

Bella:-sighs-Okay, let me check on them

_Jacob and Edward logged on_

Edward: WAIT! Jacob has something to say!

**(Edward is holding Jacob by the arm painfully)**

Jacob: Right! OW! That hurts!

Bella: .ROB! Jacob you look terrible!

Jacob: Bella I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry that I was picturing you half naked in my head!

Bella: *Gasp* How could you?! Edward you could do what ever you want with pervertsmithjacob!

Edward: my pleasure and bye love!

_Edward and Jacob logged off_

Bella: I didn't really mean it! EDWARD!

_Alice logged on_

Alice: Man! Jasper is such a whimp!

Bella:…

Alice: Oh! Bella I-I thought that, well did Edward told you?

Bella: Yes! And how could you?! You got that thought in my head!

Alice: Sorry but you should of seen-

Bella: NO WAY NEAR HELL WOULD I WANT TO HEAR, TALK, ACT OUT WHAT YOU DID WITH JASPER!

Alice: But!

Bella: But nothing! Bye!

_Bella logged off_

Alice: Bella! Oh What ever! JASPER STOP IT!

_Alice logged off_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Weird! But the nasty disturbing thing was…you know!**

**Please review! *twilight101janeyshka***


	5. Edward and Bella's really random moment

**Here is another random moment**

**with Edward and Bella!**

**Please review I would like new reviews for each chap.!!**

***twilight1010janeyshka***

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Edward and Bella logged on**_

Edward: Hey

Bella: HELP!

Edward: WHAT?!

Bella: The carrots!

Edward: -sigh-

Bella: why did you sigh! You don't love me anymore!

AHHHHH THE CARROT CAME FOR THEIR PAYBACK!

Edward: Wait! Why does the 'carrot' need payback? -sigh- what did you do?

Bella: Nothing

Edward: BELLA!

Bella: Okay, okay pushy, when me and Emmett were racing in the woods, I kept thinking about carrots, so there was this big carrot tree in my way! AND I HIT IT!!!!!!!!! And Emmett started laughing at me! And left me there with the carrot's PAYBACK! But in the bright side I'll stop eating carrots!

Edward: Bella…carrots don't grow on trees, and you throw up if you think about or eat too many carrots, WERE YOU EATING AGAIN?!

Bella: yes, but in my head there was a carrot tree, is brown, with green leaves!

Edward:…let me just go, AND DON'T GET SICK!

Bella: NOOOOO DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THE CARROT TREE!

_**Edward logged off**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Hey this was not that great but…**

**Please review!**

**Remember I would like new reviews each chapter!**

***twilight1010janeyshka***


	6. Burger king and home by 7

**Here is Bella's and Edward's "Date"**

**Please review!**

***twilight101janeyshka***

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

_Bella and Edward logged on_

Bella: Hey Ed. Ready for our date?

Edward: Oh of course! But you have to tell Charlie!

Bella: I know I know, I'll put him on

_Charlie logged on_

Charlie: Hey kiddo what you want?

Bella: Oh I just want to tell you that-

Edward: That I'm taking her out tonight on a date

Charlie: Ooooh I see, but I ganna pick where and what time she's getting back here.

Edward: Of course sir

Charlie: Your getting her back by 7.

Edward: But is 6:56?

Charlie: So? And you're taking her to Burger King

Edward: But the closest Burger King is like 170 something blocks! How are we going to get there in 4 minutes?

Charlie: -whisper- run fast

Edward: But sir!

_Charlie logged off_

Bella: This why I don't tell Charlie anything so the smartest thing to do is kept your mouth shut in front of Charlie!

Charlie logged on.

Charlie: Good choice she'll stay here and you'll take her tomorrow, whenever, maybe

Edward: or not?

Charlie: Ya maybe not, never mind that, We never had this conversation before.

Edward: We had never had this conversation before

Charlie: good, hey Bella I like your friend

Bella: Dad, he's my boyfriend

Charlie: Ya right! If he was your boyfriend then I'm married to mikel Jackson!

Bella: Well, then Dad you must have changed, and start liking boys or something, because Edward Cullen is my Justin Timberlake.

Edward: Are you saying I'm not better than Justin Timberlake?

Bella: Kind of ya.

Charlie: I'll leave you two alone

_Charlie logged off._

Edward: Bella do you think of me as Justin Timberlake?

Bella: Of course not!

Edward: Then why-

Bella: Because Charlie doesn't like to be in our fights, he says that maybe one day we have a fight and you'll leave me.

Edward: Well, then ok…So you want to go to Burger king?

Bella: Edward is 6:59

Edward: So? Like Charlie really meant 7.

Bella: He did he will find out

Edward: Ya right

Bella: I think this is a bad idea Edward

Edward: What is he going to do?

Bella: You'll see

Edward: See what?!

_Charlie logged on_

Charlie: I'll hunt you down wanabe Justin Timberlake.

Edward: Oh sorry sir, I didn't really think you would only let me take her out for 5 minutes, and come back, is like walking her across the street.

Charlie: Do you have a problem with that? Cullen?

Edward: N-n-n-no, no, no, no, no, not at all

Charlie and Bella: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU SHOULD OF SEEN YOUR FACE!

Edward: what?

Bella: You are a whimp! I swear you can't even handle being called a wanabe Justin Timberlake! Edward he didn't really mean that! If he did then I would have moved out already!

Charlie: HAHA, wait what?

Bella: I said if you would ever actually baby me like that then I would have been out of here!HAHA!

Charlie: rrright, of course I won't baby you like that……..I gotta go

_Charlie logged out_

Bella: I can't believe Charlie is going to baby me like that!

Edward: now Bella he never said that, plus, he's a dad that's what they do-

Bella: Ya, but this dad wouldn't!

Edward: you know what let's just go, I have a surprise for you.

Bella: Now that is what I'm talking about

Edward: Is not ganna happen

Bella: Why not!

Edward: we went through this now I'll be over there in a couple minutes bye

Bella:-sad- bye

Edward: don't be sad!

Bella: then could it be this night?

Edward: ok

Bella: Come on! Why can't I-WAIT! Did you said ok?

Edward: Yes I mean it I'll make it one of those nights

Bella: I'm I being punk or something?!

Edward: no Bella I'm really going to do it

Bella: OH MY ROB! REALLY YES! MEET YOU!

_Bella logged off_

Edward: I'm totally lying

_Bella logged on_

Bella: see! You are lying I can't trust you when were having this talk!

Edward: Man! Okay, Tonight is the night I promised I'm even going to log off first bye.

_Edward logged off_

Bella: He was totally lying! This what I get so mad! Watch he says one thing and then it changes to another thing!....Unless he really means it! Oh I gotta find out!

_Bella logged off_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey hope you like this chapter I'm typing out the other chapters please review!**

***twilight101janeyshka***

**I'll do a chapter each review! So please give me ideas!**


	7. awe there goes my hannah montana poster!

**Hey ppl I want to say thanks to someone who gave me an idea……..**

**SharetheBook**

**But sorry I added more**

**Now here's the next chapter:**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Jacob, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper logged on_

Alice: HEY EVERYON-

Bella: I HATE YOU NOODLES!

Everyone but Bella: WTF?

Bella: Ummm, hi? Sorry is that-

Jacob: Bella, umm there is no easy way to say this…who hell are you yelling at?!

Edward: Hey! Don't scream at MY Bella, do it nicer! Bella honey what the hell are you doing this time?!

Alice: HEY! DON'T YELL AT MY SISTER! Bella, what the fuck are you doing?!

Emmett: Hey! Stop cursing! Bella, ummm, ya what are the fuck are you doing?

Bella: Alright don't need to be mean, I was talking to noodles

Jasper: And who is noodles?

Rosalie: If we are talking about food then I'm out!

_Rosalie logged out_

Emmett: She is so picky on conversations! Gosh!

_Rosalie logged on_

Rosalie: EMMETT GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP HERE NOW!

Emmett: What did I do?

Rosalie: You broke my damn mirror! And dumped my entire make up set on the floor!

Emmett: Ummm, if I do say, I don't recall.

Rosalie: EMMETT! NOW!

Emmett: Okay, GOSH!

_Rose and Emmet logged off._

Jacob: Weirrrrrrrd, any ways back to my Bella, I mean Bella –cheesy smile-

Edward: -mad- Okay, back to subject who is noodles?

Bella: Me.

Alice: so you were yelling at yourself?!

Bella: She was being stubborn, that bitch

Alice: That does sound like you

Jasper: DUH! Of course is Bella she is the most stubborn person alive!

Bella: HELLO?! I'm still here!, besides I am a bitch!

Alice: No you're not honey, you're a stubborn bitch

Bella: -GASP! - HOW COULD YOU?! IM OUT!

_Bella logged off_

Jacob and Edward: Don't worry sweetheart!

Edward: Jacob STOP THAT SHE'S MINES!

Jacob: How? You can't even touch her!

Edward: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH LOVE GOES AROUND!

Jasper: OK TMI

Alice: Hey, umm now is not the time for fighting, Bella is a little mad at everyone

Jasper: what did I do?!

Alice: You talked!

Jasper: So?

Alice: How could you Jasper?!

Jasper: Wat the hell did I do?!

Alice: You used 'so?' on ME!

Jasper: And?

Alice: And you used 'And?' we need another brake

Jasper: Thank you! I mean… is a very smart choice of you

Alice: Jasper I think we need a talk now!

Jasper: is it one of those talks where you yell I pretend to listen and promise it will never happen again and the next day I do it again? Cause I'm getting tired of it, but the best part is the makeup, can't forget the day when you-

Jacob: ENOUGH! DUDE IS LIKE EVERY CONVERSATION IS SEX SEX SEX SEX AND SEX; DO YOU EVER GET TIRED OF THAT?!

Edward: Ha! Is it because you never had sex before? Isn't that right Jake?

Jacob: Oh ya! You should see what Bella do when your gone she is an animal!

Edward: I hope you're talking about your pop out doll that looks just like Bella,*snickers*

Jacob: DUDE!

_Emmett logged on_

Emmett:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! UR THAT DESPRIT?!

Alice: Emmett…is…possible! But it really sucks that I can't see what you do with it!

Edward: Jacob I rather not say a word what you do to it or you're going to be running with one leg, instead of fore

Jacob: no promises*thinking about it*

Edward: OKAY THAT IT YOUR GETTING IT NOW!

_Jacob got disconnected, Edward logged off_

Emmett: AWE MAN THERE GOES MY HANNAH MONTANA POSTER!GUYS PLZ STOP IT MY BABY OUT THERE!

_Emmett logged off_

Alice: lets just pretend this day never happened?

Jasper: couldn't agree more

_Alice and Jasper logged off._

**SORRY! Sorry it took really long my computer didn't had internet!**

**RR!PLZ Sorry it wasn't much!**


	8. Jar of cookies

**Please review**

**Enjoy!**

***twilight101janeyshka***

**____________________________________________________________________**

_Emmett and Bella logged on_

Emmett: wat up weakling??

Bella: Hey -sad-

Emmett: awe wat's wrong you could tell uncle Emmey

Bella: Shut up! And the problem is I can't open the jar of cookies!

Emmett: Don't worry I'll help you! Weakling

Bella: Emmett shut up and just help me!

Emmett: Okay don't have to act like a bitch about it!

Bella: -middle finger-

Emmett:-GASP!-Now I'm not opening it for you!

Bella: Sorry Emmett please this is my fav.

Emmett: Okay!

Bella: You are not good with arguments

Emmett: just hand me the cookie jar!

_**(Mean while)**_

_Edward logged on_

Emmett: Man this is rough

Bella: Maybe because you're not putting any effort!

Edward: What? Emmett what are you doing with Bella?

Bella: Harder!

Emmett: don't you think I'm trying?!

Edward: Emmett are you doing what I think you're doing with MY Bella?!

Bella: Man! Emmett I thought you where strong!

Emmett: Oh ya?! I'll prove it!

Edward: don't you dare touch her!

Emmett: Bella please stop getting hyper!

Bella: This is my favorite!

Emmett: You are nasty how can you enjoy that soft?!

Bella: Whatever Emmett just hurry up!

Edward: Can ya please stop it! Bella how could you?!

Bella: Oh god! Finally Emmett!

Emmett: Hey! I wasn't warmed up!

Edward: EMMETT!

Emmett: what dude?

Edward: how could you do that?

Bella: do what?

Edward: You and Emmett…

Bella: Eddie I'm not following

Emmett: Ya Eddie I'm not following, -lol-

Edward: don't call me that

Bella: Edward wat are you talking about?

Edward: did you and Emmett you know! I'm getting pissed out!

Emmett: NO WAY DUDE! You thought me and Bella! Oh no! I love her but as a sister not like that!

Edward: oh sorry

Bella: ya Edward I love Emmett but me and him that's the most nastiest thing I ever heard!

Emmett: thanks

Bella: oh sorry Emmett I didn't mean it like that-

Emmett: is okay

Edward: sorry, forgive me?

Bella: ya*kisses*

Edward:*kisses back*

Emmett: get a room!oh and Bella save me some of that when your done with Edward

Bella: okay Emmett.

Edward: SEE U R CHEATING ON ME!

_Edward logged off_

Bella: it was only cookies!

Emmett: that dude thinks wrong!

Emmett and Bella logged off

**Hey sorry it was stupid but oh well.**

**RR plz!**


End file.
